A Million People
by AHSloverr
Summary: The two best friends, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, who have known each other for years, develop a crush on each other. With the help of their long lost, but now found friends, will they they get together? First Story!
1. Chapter 1

A Million People

They are mid into their second year of college at Cambridge.

**Nina's POV**

We sat in his room doing our college work, as I smiled at his concentration frown. He looked up from his homework. "What are you smiling at Nina?" he asked. I blushed and looked down. Fabian chuckled at my usual shyness.

"Well, you have this certain face when you concentrate. It's adorable, really." I explained, looking deeply into his eyes. He smiled his bright smile that could light up the world. And that's exactly what it did. His smile lit up my world and it was not just his smile. It was the way he walked, talked, everything.

This crush started on the first day of the the school year, which feels so long ago. I remember that day.

**Flashback**

_I traveled into the school yard, where the Upperclassmen guys were throwing around a ball and_ _the freshman hustled through, managing to find some one to actually help them. I searched for Fabian through the crowd._

_There he was. HIs dark chocolate hair lightly moving in the air, his smile as bright as ever, his eyes alit. He started walking up to me, with more charm and confidence than ever. A ping of butterflies appeared in my stomach and a wave of shyness consumed me. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Fabes.' _

_"Hey Nins!" Fabian exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I could smell his Old Spice cologne, as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. 'What is this feeling?" I questioned myself internally. "Well, are you going to say hello?" His deep british accent sent shivers up and down my spine, goosebumps popping up on my arms._

_"I just missed you,Fabes," I muttered into his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist. After a few minutes, I separated slowly and looked into his sea blue eyes. There was a certain longinging in his eyes as he was looking at me. I then noticed he wasn't just looking at me, he was staring at my lips! And I started staring at his, wondering what was happening with me._

_I backed away and smiled, "First one to the flat wins!"_

**Flashback over**

"Well, I'm glad I can make you smile Nina," he spoke, interupting my daydreaming. I looked back at him, with a shocked face. He shook his head and went to back to his homework. I chuckled. 'I wonder if he likes me?' I thought, hoping he did. "EEEEEEEEEEEEP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Million People **

**Fabian's POV**

I looked back to my homework when I heard a ear splitting squeal. Nina and I looked at each other with confused looks. "I guess one of our new flatmates are here," Nina sighed. "Did that squeal sound familiar to you?" I nodded as we both stood from my bed and walked to the door.

"Amber? Is that you?" I asked the white-blonde figure, being replied with an Amber Millington's world known, breath taking hugs. "Ambs! Can't breathe!" I managed to say. Amber released us, squealing once again.

"I can't believe I found you guys! Why haven't you texted, skyped, wrote or called any of us?!" she screached. Nina and I went to speak, but Amber shushed us. She walked around us, like she was investigating. "Are you two dating?!" she exclaimed, starting to jump.

"No.""NO!" Nina and I said, well she said I frantically yelled it. Nina looked at me with a hurt expression plastered on her face. "I didn't-" I sputtered out, being interupted by Amber.

"Excuse us, Fabian. I- We- have to, ummmm, go to the bathroom." Just like that, Nina's arm was yanked by Amber's and they traveled to the restroom.

I wallowed in my self pity. I have this crush on Nina that makes me do stupid stuff, what just happened for example. 'I'm such an idiot!' I thought, putting my hands in my face. "When are you planning on telling her?" Amber's voice appeared from the doorway.

"What are you t-talking about?" I questioned, hoping she didn't sense my nervous stutter. She slowly traveled to the couch and sighed while sitting down.

"Don't pretend to be dumb, Fabes. Remember? I have a sixth sense, which helps me recognize when people like each other. So, again when will you tell her?" she reminded me of her match making days. I sighed, knowing I was busted.

"You're good," I chuckled. "Where's Nina, first?" Amber told me of where Nina was and moved her hand in circle, motioning me to continue. "I don't think I want to tell her," Amber's mouth gaped at this. "She doesn't like me anyways, Ambs." With that said, her face was even more suprised, which I thought was impossible to do.

"Fabian Rutter! You MUST be blind to not see that she REALLY likes you!" Amber stood while waving her hands in the air. I shook my head.

"I think your "sixth sense" is a little messed up now," I paused, then waved it off. "I'm going to finish my homework, Ambs. Good luck unpacking."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimmer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis. Only own my ideas and characters.**_

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was saying something when Amber grabbed my hand, made an excuse, and brought me to the small bathroom. "OMG! You are totally in love with Fabian!" Amber squealed while jumping. I blushed and nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even like me." I looked down, a tear flowing down my face. Amber lifted my chin and gave me a tissue, which I gratefully accepted.

"You are obvious, but Fabian looks likes he holding a huge sign saying 'I LIKE NINA!' I don't know how you haven't noticed." Amber said, like I should have known all of this. I remembered back to the first day of school, when he was looking at lips with a longing in his eyes. I didn't care to mention it to Amber because she would make it a big deal.

"Whatever Amber, you're imagining things." I waved off. After a moment or two, Amber got this look in her eyes that had this determination. She grabbed a notepad out of her purse and started to scribble down what she was thinking.

"Hey Nina? I looked in your cabinets and refrigerator earlier and you guys have like nothing, so here's a list of what I think we need and you can just add on to it." she handed me the notepad and pushed me out the door. I turned around in time to see her scurry back to the living room.

**TIME JUMP**

I looked back down at the list while traveling the way to my car and called Amber. "This is Amber Millington speaking. How may I help you?" Amber sing songly replied.

I rolled my eyes. "It's me, Amber. Ummmm, nothing on this list is at the store, so you're going to have to order it." The only thing I heard over the phone was a grunt before she hung up. 'She's such a drama queen.' I thought.

When I was half way home to the flat, my phone started to ring. I clicked the button for bluetooth and answered with a "Hello?"

"Oh Hey it's Fabian, ummm, I know this could have waited until you got home, but I was thinking that since we haven't got to really hang out with midterms...that we could go out to eat and catch up tomorrow?" I started to smile.

"Hmmmmm, I'll have to think about it," I replied playfully.

"Don't keep me waiting toooooo long," he said back as playful as me. I giggled.

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'll see you at home in about 20 minutes, ok?" I said, feeling the torture of having to wait for the next day.


	4. Asking

**A Million People**

**Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis, just my own ideas and characters.**

**Fabian's POV**

"YES!" I gleefully yelled after the call ended. I was filled with happiness until I thought about her side. Did she think it was just a friendly gesture, like I tried to make it seem? Or did she see through the facade? I shook my head, waving off the facts of what it was and another wave of happiness crashed into me.

"What are you yelling about?" Amber questioned with her mucus green face mask on. I tilted my head to the side, mouthing 'sorry'. "This better not be a usual thing." she pointed at me. Amber twirled herself around, waltzing out of my room. I shook my head whilst my smile returned.

I called the newest and best restraunt in the city called Pétrus and made a reservation for tomorrow at 19:00 (7:00p.m.). I then checked movies that are playing. _Into the Woods. _I remember Nina wanted to see this and the trailer looked good. _8:15. _Perfect. **(A/N: I don't know if it's the best and newset restraunt, it's just REALLY expensive. Also, I don't know if **_**Into the Woods**_** is in the U.K.) **

"I'm back! AND I brought back pizza from A'la Pizza's!" Nina yelled from the main doorway. I quickly turned off my phone and made my way to the kitchen to get myself some Pepperoni pizza. I get own pizza because the girls only like cheese.

Amber walked in right after me, opening the box and grabbing a slice. "MMMMMMMM! I've missed their pizza." I glanced at Nina and noticed that she was staring at me. Her eyes widened and she turned away, her blush obvious. I smiled and look back down at my pizza.

'Was Amber right? Does she really like me?' I questioned myself.


	5. Getting Ready

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything House of Anubis! I wish!**_

**Nina's POV**

**Time Jump to Next Night/ Date Scene**

I rummaged through my closet, searching for a dress tonight. I didn't have anything elegant enough for an expensive restraunt. I sighed, knowing my solution. I treaded out of my room and down the hall to Amber's room. I hesitated and then knocked quietly.

The door swung open in a matter of seconds, revealing Amber and her bright white smile. "Did you need something Nins?" she looked me up and down. "You're not wearing that, are you?" She pointed at me, refering to my oversized black shirt that made the sleeves travel down my arms, exposing my shoulders. I had on white washed jeans and black flats with a small bow across the fronts.

"One, no. I was not planning on wearing this. Two, that's why I came here. I don't have anything to wear, so can I... recieve some help from you?" Amber's eyes went wide, legs jumped up and mouth relinquished a squeal. Her arms dragged me into the room and slammed the door.

Amber forced me onto the bed. She traveled to her closet, retrieving about 15 dresses or so. "So? Which one?" I went to speak, but she wasn't finished. " I think this blue one would go with your eyes. BUT this black one would give you a figure of a model!"

I searched through the mountain of dresses. I tossed a few aside, knowing they weren't me. It wasn't until I got to the last one, is when I found THE dress. It was a white, sleeveless mermaid dress. The heart neckline was above a braided gold belt. The bottom transformed from white and faded into a glittering gold. "This is it."

I went into Amber's bathroom and changed into the dress. I waltzed out, holding the sides of my dress. Amber turned at the sound of me clearing throat. Her smile went wide and we squealed, holding each others hands and jumping up and down in a VERY girly way. "I know EXACTLY what i'm going to do with your hair!"

She, again, forced me in front of her dressing table. Amber brought over curling iron and plugged it in. Waitng for it to heat up she grabbed some accessories and laid them on the vanity and then started to curl my naturally wavy hair.

An hour and a half went by and I was ready. My light brown hair twisted into curls,falling down below my chest. Amber had retrieved a small gold headband and placed it on my head. My face had light makep on. My eyes, same as my dress, faded from white(light/ little noticable) to gold and my eyelashes flashed with brown and gold mascara. My neck had a necklace with a letter N that dangeled above my dress. To finish the outfit off, Amber had found gold sandals that would only be seen if I raised up my dress.

"You look beautiful Nins!" she gasped. I glowed as I looked at my reflection, feeling like I was the prettiest I have ever felt like. A knock came at the front door. We curiously looked at each other and went to answer it. Amber opened the door and mouths went wide.

"Oh my gosh!"


	6. That Moment

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own anything EXCEPT my ideas.**_

**Nina's POV **

"Oh my gosh!" Amber yelled. "Patricia! Mara! I can't believe your here!" She threw her arms around them. They laughed and let go.

"Hey Nina! You still American?" Patricia smirked supplemented with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Yes..Still Patricia?" We all laugh and remember our time in high school. After the laughter died down, it was quiet.

Amber was the one to break the silence with a clearing of her throat. "So what do you guys think about Nin's dress?" She gestured to me and I took the chance to model for them. Mara giggled.

"It looks incredible. Like a goddess." They said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Amber yelled. I chuckled. Amber and I grabbed their hands and led them to her room.

"So why are you all dressed up?" Patricia questioned. I looked at Amber and back at Patricia and Mara.

"Welllllllllllll, Fabian asked me out on a date...," I saw the glee spread across their faces. "I mean he didn't ACTUALLY ask me on a date, but he asked if we could go to dinner and catch up, though we're like connected at the hip." The room filled with a big and long 'AW!'.

I turn my head to Patricia. "Speaking of romance, you and Eddie? Are you two still together?"

Patricia looked over at Mara, who nodded toward us, meaning to tell us something. Patricia slowly lifted her left hand and her smiled grew. Amber and I noticed the humongous rock on her finger.

We squealed. "When? How? Where?!"

**Patricia's flashback**

Eddie and Patricia had gone to visit Italy for a whole week. On their last night, they went to Verona to see Juliet's Balcony. They stopped their car about half a mile from their destination, so they could enjoy the nature.

"Are you excited?" Eddie asked her.

"What's there to be excited about? It's just an old cobblestone balcony," Patricia said while rolling her eyes. He chuckled knowing she was just covering it up with her strong exterior.

They got to it after a moments of walking. "It's beautiful," she sighed. The stones had brown over the natural grey and vine wrapped around them, that gave them an earthy tone.

"Just like you, Yacker," he whispered in her ear. She chuckled. " Oh, I forgot the picnic! Um, I'll be right back," Patricia rolled her eyes. She glanced over and saw stairs leading up to the balcony. She traveled up and to the ledge.

Patricia felt like she had been waiting forever. "O Eddie, Eddie! wherefore art thou Eddie? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Williamson!" She recited, replacing Romeo's name.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Eddie!" Eddie's voice comes from below the vines. Patricia looks down to see her smirking weasel, with a blanket on one arm and a basket in the other. She waltzed back down the stairs and granted him a kiss.

They sit down on the velvet blanket and the delicious pasta he had made for a good 30 minutes. Eddie kept staring at her the whole time and Patricia started to get annoyed. "Okay, Weasel, what's up?" She questioned him.

At this point, Eddie looked to the ground wiping some sweat off his brow. "Um, Patricia. I want to say something but you have to promise me you want say a word," She nooded and motioned him to continue. " Well, Yacker, I have to say you are the most amazing girl-woman- I've ever known. You're beautiful, dependent, strong-willed, and unpredictable. I love you so, so much and that's why I took you here to Italy this week," Eddie took her hand.

"Awww, Eddie, I love you too." She smiled lovingly at him. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling.

When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with tears. "I'm being such a girl," they chuckled. Eddie wiped his eye and cleared his throat. "So, Patricia Helena Williamson, do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Patricia Miller-Sweet?"

Patricia's smile went from ear to ear. "Of course, I'll marry you!" They kissed and he slipped the ring on her finger.

**Flashback Fades**

"Awwwwwww!" Amber and I squealed. A knock came to the door and Amber went to open it. "You are looking like Beckham fine!" Amber exclaimed.

"Is Nina in there?" Fabian's voice echoed. Amber waved me over. As I walked over to the door, I turned to Mara and Patricia giving me a thumbs up. When I finally saw him, I understood what Amber meant. He had on a slim black tuxedo with a white tie.

We must have funny faces because Amber started to giggle. "uh, you look beautiful. W-would you like to go?" he managed to say. I nodded and we left for the restraunt.


	7. Finally

**A Million People**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Katy: I, gleehoaghost,...**_

_**Patricia: ...does not own anything House of Anubis. We know. Now hurry up to the story!**_

_**Katy: Alright, Alright, Trix. Oh and btw Joy never came back.**_

**Fabian's POV**

We drove into the parking lot of Pétrus anad found a spot. "Oh My Gosh! Fabian, I've been DYING to come here. How can you afford this?!" She squealed. I shook my head and we got out of the car.

I stroll over to her side and begin slowly walking with her. I look down and see her hand, like I would do anything just to hold it. So I did. I grabbed her hand and looked up at her to see if I was overstepping. She blushed, but squeezed my hand.

As we went through the door, the aroma of steak and desserts, with many others, of course. "Reservations for Rutter" I told the hostess. She smiled at us and led us to our booth.

**40 Minute Time Jump**

"I think...this place...has the best food...I'VE EVER TRIED!" Nina breathed out during her last few bites. I had finished 3 minutes ago, so I just waited. "By the way, what movie are we going to go watch?" She asked while cleaning her mouth.

"Change of plans. We're going to the beach," I half-smiled. Before she could sputter a word, the waitress came and took our ticket. I grabbed her hand and brought her back to the vehicle.

On the way there, we listened to the radio and we sang to every song. When we got to the beach, Nina took of her sandals, opened the door and leaped onto the sand. I laughed as I took off my new shoes and tried to catch up as she ran toward the water. She finally stopped a rock and sat on it. When I caught my breath, I sat on the rock and smiled at her.

"I wish this could be every night," says Nina, looking into my eyes. I smile and scootch closer. My hand on goes on top of hers, my thumb sliding across.

"I wish the same," I whisper, also looking into her eyes. We start to lean in and that's when it happened. My first kiss.

Her fingers are now entangled in my hair and my hands at her waist. Her tongue slides across the entrance of my mouth and I part my lips further. My phone starts to ring and she stops kissing me. "You should probably answer that," she smiled fixing her hair and make up.

I grunt and take out my phone. _Amber Millington, _it read. I answer "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Amber. How's the date going?" she questions nonchalantly. I sigh and look at Nina who is fiddling with her nails and smiling.

"It was going amazing...until you called," I emphasized amazing, hoping she would comprehend what I meant.

"Huh? OH OK! I got you. Well, bye!" Amber said, enthusiastically. We hang up and I look over at Nina to see her whole face was still a rose red.

"Ummm, can we go home?" She half giggled. I nodded my head to her and off we went to the vehicle. After we got into the car and drove a few minutes, she spoke. "Sooo, Fabes, does this mean...that were..?"

"I would hope so or I'd be really embarassed about that session back at the beach." I replied, my eyebrows wiggling and my smile dancing across my face.

Her face was again in a full out blush. I reached over and held onto her hand.

When we finally arrived, I ran to open her door. "Well, thank you, chivalrous BOYFRIEND!" I laughed.

"You're welcome beautiful GIRLFRIEND!" We laughed and walked inside.

"EEEEEEEEeepppp! Are you two together? How was the date? Where did he take you?" We were ambushed by the girls, well more Nina than me. "Goodnight Nina," and I slid out of the room and got undressed. I could hear their laughter and chatter still, so I laid in bed, definitely looking forward to the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Million People**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Who wants to do it? Mara?**_

_**Mara: Really? Are you sure?**_

_**Me: Yeah**_

_**Mara: Oh...umm...Okay. gleehoaghost does not own anything, but her own ideas. And WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS ABOUT PITCH PERFECT 2! **_

**Fabian's POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I jumped up out of bed and randomly started doing things. After a moment I realized I was awake and looked at my phone. _5:00 a.m. Friday._ I had forgotten it was our day off and to turn off my alarm.

I was already wide awake, so I decided to go into the kitchen and fix me a box of cereal. After I made my bowl, I traveled into the living room and turned on the TV.

At around 8 a.m., I heard a door open and close. I turned off the TV. Amber walked into the the room and plumped herself down next to me. "Fabiannnnn...," Amber mumbled with her eyes closed. " I'm tirreddd!"

I laughed."Well, maybe you guys shouldn't have stayed up last night," She opened her blue eyes and looked at me.

"Fabian, will you just let me complain about my problems and you just listen and not say a word?" I shook my head and she huffed. Another door opened and came out Nina.

Her hair was in a poofy, curly state, curls in every direction. She was wearing a Star Wars shirt and grey pajama pants. Her eyes were also closed as she walked in. She came over to the couch and laid across us, her leg and feet on me and her upper body on Amber. "Ugggghhhhhhh, I'm hungry...and tired," she groaned.

"How about we all go to Waffle House after you guys get dressed?" I offer and their eyes open and shoot up and speed to their rooms. "I take that as a yes." I laugh and go to change.

After 15 minutes, we're in the truck and on our way to the restraunt. Nina and Amber had woken up Mara and Patricia and invited them and Eddie. So it was me in the drivers seat and Nina in the front passenger seat, with Amber, Mara, and Patricia in the back.

When we got to Waffle House, eddie had already been seated, so we walked over to his booth. He got up and we did our handshake and "man" hugged afterwards. Patricia, Eddie and Mara on one side and Nina, Amber, and I on the other.

We looked through our menus and waited for our waiter/waitress. "Hello. My name is Mick and I'll be your...Fabian? Amber? Mara?" He stopped when we all looked up and a smile went across all of our faces except Eddie's. "I can't believe it! It's been forever!" He said and hugged us.

"I didn't know you were in England again?" I asked. "When did you get back?" He looked down and up again.

"I came back the day of Graduation. But I couldn't get a cab to go to the school, so I couldn't suprise you guys. Then on my way to my hotel room, I dropped my phone in a puddle of water and was unable to save it and all of your contacts." He says embarrassed.

We all take his phone and insert our numbers. "Well, I better take your orders before I get fired." He chuckles and whips out his pad. Eddie and I get a steak with a side of grits and orange. Nina and Amber got a chocolate chip waffle with chocolate milk. Patricia got hashbrowns with toast and a water. And Mara just got a water.

We all ate and decided to go to a movie. Since there were more girls than guys, the ladies chose the movie.They chose Pitch Perfect 2, which I have wanted to see. After the two hours, we get in the car, heading home. The whole ride the girls talked about the movie.

"I wish there would have been more Becca and Jesse! But I was definitely happy about Fat Amy and Bumper!" Amber squeaked and the girls nodded. Half way through their conversation, I grab Nina's hand. She looked over at me, smiled and kissed my cheek. "Awwwwwwwwww! Get a room!" Came from the back.

We drove into the parking lot, Eddie right behind us. It was only noon so we decided to stay at our dorm. As we get in, Eddie speaks. "Sooooo, what are we gonna do dude?" I shrugged and plopped my self down on the recliner.

Eddie found the remote and started channel surfing. After a good few minutes, he finally decided on a show named Reign. The girls came in and Nina and Mara freaked out. "I love this show!" They looked at eachother and started talking about 'Frary'. I chuckle, thinking how lucky I am to have such a great girl.

The girls started watching it and Eddie and I struck a conversation. "So I heard from a little blonde birdy that there's going to be a 'Peddie' wedding?" He smiled and looked down, nodding.

"Yeah, there will be. What about you and the green-eyed honey? Is there a 'Fabina'?" He laughed. I laughed and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Million People**_

_**Sorry, I haven't posted for a while. I have no excuse...at all. But here's chapter 9 and I'll try my hardest to post more. Anyways, here's the disclaimer:**_

_**Gleehoaghost does not own ANYYYY of the characters from this amazing show that Nickelodeon had made. But I do own OCs and my plot.**_

**Amber's POV**

I stared at my phone. I couldn't decide whether to text Mick or not. When I saw him at Waffle House the day before, old feelings gathered back.

"Hey Nina!" I yelled from my bed. After a moment, Nina appeared at the doorway. Her eyebrows rised, questioning silently. "Let's go to the beach today. We can make sandwichs and gather the snacks in the cupboard and get there by noon."

She thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Yeah, we could do that and we can invite everybody." She started to leave before I stopped her. " Hey do you mind if I call Mick and you call Mara, Patricia and Eddie?" She gave me a knowing smile, winked and left.

I reached for my phone and looked through my contacts to the B's. I clicked _Boo _and selected _Call_. I put the phone to my ear and waited. After the third ring, he answered. "Hey Ambs! What's going on?" My heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

"Hey Mick! Um, if you're off today, we're going to the beach at noon and we're inviting Mara, Patricia and Eddie too. So do you want to come?" I asked. i held my breath waiting.

"Umm, Definetly! I'll be there. See you then!" I said bye and hung up. I smiled and got ready.

We arrived at the beach with Mara, Patricia and Eddie. Mick wanted to drive to the beach himself. We got to a more private part of the beach and set up. After we set up a yellow jeep came by and stopped by Fabian's car. I stood up and started running towards the vehicle. I jumped on Mick and hugged him.I heard him grunt and felt his arms wrap around me. When we released each other, I stared in his deep blue eyes.

Then an unknown car drove in beside us and Mick smiled and went to the driver side. I saw a small brunette get out and hug him tightly, her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He put her down and they closed the door, and we walked back to the group who was also staring at this unknown, yet slightly familiar girl.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend" As Mick announced that, the girl took off her hat and her glasses. We all gasped and Patricia tackled her.

"Joy! Omygosh! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here! AND you're dating Mick!" Joy laughed while I frowned and shed a single tear. I should have known he would have a girlfriend. I wiped my tear without anybody noticing since they were all greeting and hugging Joy.

After 10 minutes of catching up, Nina and I decided to go into the water. Nina shimmied off her shorts and slipped off her loose, oversized shirt to reveal a white bikini with pink polka dots. We all, except for Nina, looked at Fabian whose face was red and his eyes were basically popping out of his head staring at Nina. We all laughed at him and he turned to sit down before Nina could see what we were laughing at.

I took off my cover up to see my white and purple bikini. We traveled into the water and swam for a little while, splashing each other every once and a while. Nina and I stood in the water and talked fror a little while. After that, when Nina went to turn away a huge wave crashed onto her and I couldn't help, but laugh.

Nina didn't come up after a while and I stopped laughing. "Nina! NINA!" I screamed, alarming Fabian, making him run out. As I was splashing in the water trying to find her body and Fabian was halfway there, something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. I screamed going down and my mouth filled with water. 15 seconds later, I came up seeing Nina appearing at the surface too, laughing.

"Nina Bree Martin! That wasn't funny!" I screamed pushing her shoulder. After a little while, the madness went away and giggles started shaking my body. During that whole time since we came up, Fabian's face had changed from relief, to kind of angry, to a calm smiling state.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it! I just had to!" Nina sputtered out between laughs. Once we finished laughing, all 3 of us went back to the shore to eat.


End file.
